Answers
by shanny12900
Summary: Bella was turned into a vampire by maria and trained by jasper for the southern wars they grew closer but then he left her now years later shes in forks looking for answers.Sorry for the sucky summary.Normal pairings.Rated M for future lemons.  x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ff so sorry if it sucks arse !**

**Also this is an Bella and edward story =]**

**enjoy !  
><strong>

**Answers**

(2011)

Let me tell you little about myself before I tell you my story .

My name is Isabella swan but I like just Bella,

I'm 16 years old and have been for the past 75 years.

I was born in London England in 1920 and grew up there with my father, Charlie swan who I

adored and loved so much and even though times got difficult seeing as he was a

Single parent he was the best father any girl could wish for.

You see my mother just took off after she had me leaving me and my dad with no answers as to

why she did and I wanted to know, I wanted answers and my dad being part of the police

managed to get a hold of my mothers where abouts so I decided on my 16th birthday I was going to

find her and get my answer little did I know then that by doing that I was signing my own death certificate.

..-..

My mother had moved far away to Monterrey in Texas but I didn't care being the young naïve girl I was

and even thou my father told me I was not going alone that I would have to wait till I was older

and had people who could come with me I couldn't wait I was done I was going so I did and not

even a day into my search for my mother I was faced with death. My death, and her name was

Maria.

Life isn't all it seems and neither is death.

my life was short but sweet Ino it wasn't perfect but who's is ?

My death was anything but sweet, I used to think death would be peaceful but mine was just plain

agony the burning that was spreading through my body never lessened only got worse and worse as my life as a human was coming to an end.

I could feel my heartbeat gradually growing slower and slower and my throat getting tighter and

tighter until finally it all stopped, my heart stopped and I wasn't dead well in a sense I wasn't I

was still here on earth and I was so afraid to even open my eyes, afraid to see what I would find.

..-..

_Flashback _(_1936) _

_Everything was so clear, too clear I could see every single spec of dust lying on top the hay lying on the floor of what seemed to be a barn I was In. _

_I could hear voices outside getting closer to the barn and then came in the face of the woman with _

_the red eyes I rembered who had done this to me followed closely by a man who couldn't of been _

_more than 19 with messy blonde hair and the same red eyes as the monster stood next to him._

_But there was something about him that didn't make me feel so scared when he locked eyes with me I suddenly felt very calm and then he spoke. _

" _Maria you cant keep bringing in young ones ino we need numbers but this is just ridicules she _

_looks no more then 15 the younger you go the less tame they are" he said to who I just learned now was Maria_

" _I don t care jasper we need as many as we can get this war is the biggest one we've _

_had yet and you know I don't lose jasper so deal with it and deal with her got it" she glared at him_

"_yes ma`m" he said with his southern accent with that she grabbed his face and bit his lip but I _

_turned away before I could see anymore only to turn back around when I herd the door click shut _

_That's when he turned to me "come here child" _

_I thought for a second about bolting but the sternness in his voice told me that would be a very _

_stupid thing to do so I walked up to where he was and stopped just a foot in front of him._

"_how old are you" his voice said,_

_As I opened my mouth to tell him my throat bust into flames next thing I knew I was on my knees _

_and was so so thirsty I looked him in the eyes silently begging him to help me _

" _over there in the corner is what I think your looking for" his calm voice broke through but before I could turn round he grabbed my face and spoke _

" _just try not to get yourself killed we need numbers" _

_I inhaled a big gulp of air and was greeted with the most sweetest smell ive ever smelt and I knew _

_I had to have it, I spun round and didn't even think twice before my teeth sunk into soft flesh and _

_and was pulling that sweet wine into my mouth and calming my throat. And that was the first time I ever killed someone._

_End Flashback_

..-..

(2011)

After my first kill jasper told me everything about why I was turned into a vampire, yeah ino a

vampire I never thought they existed either but they did and now I was one too. I was brought

there because they was an upcoming war against another bunch of vampires over a part of land

Maria wanted to claim and they needed numbers, lots of numbers. Jasper was training a bunch of

us to become better fighters so we would have more than just strength on our side we

would also have advanced fighters that the other vampires wouldn't expect coming seeing as they

thought we would all be newborns. In the mist of all the training jasper and I became close at first

He was very cold and distant to me just like he was to every one else he trained but after awhile we

kind of became friends at first I thought it might have been because I was the youngest there

because he protected me allot in the training fights we had to have to eliminate the weak because

jasper said Maria saw them as a liability. But then as time went on I could see he found a sort of

comfort in me the same as I did him, I trusted him and he trusted me and he made me feel safe

the same way my dad used to and probably the same way your big brother would make you feel. it

was never Romanic between us but I did love him and he loved me or so I thought.

..-..

_Flash back (1945)_

"_hey princess" I turned around from were I was sat on the grass and smiled up at jasper._

"

_hey" he suddenly got a frown on his face sat crossed legged in front of me _

"_its happening tonight" and by the serious look in his eyes as he said that I knew what he meant the _

_war was going to take place tonight and I wont lie I was so afraid not only for myself but for jasper also._

"_jazz im scared so scared" I trembled vampires couldn't cry but I could still feel the sting in my eyes._

"_ino little one but you'll be aright I promise ill keep my eye on you, protect you"_

"_no you wont jazz you know you'll have to be with Maria you always are when we fight other _

_covens you know that" I glared at the ground, I hated the way Maria treated jasper but I also hate _

_the way he got sucked in by her all the time if I could see past it I don't know why he couldn't._

"_No Bella I promise im done with her its over" the look in his eyes told me he was being serious I knew something was different so I believed him. _

""_okay I trust you" I grinned at him breaking the ice._

_( later that night right in the middle of the fight )_

_They were too many of them more than we expected they just kept coming at me from all different angles and I couldn't see jasper anywhere. _

_Fuck this big bald meat head was running straight for me SHITTTT I couldn't take him on id lose_

_I turned around and bolted it but he was too fast and dived on me spinning me around and _

_trapping me under him growling and snapping his teeth at my face but luckily I had my hands _

_around his neck holding his head arms length _

"_JASPERRRRR" I screamed_

_Suddenly the weight was lifted off me and jasper was tearing the bald meat head apart when he's _

_finished he doesn't even look at me before he darts off into the trees, I quickly make sure no ones _

_following me and take off after him only to find him there with his friends peter and charlotte. _

_I can tell their about to take off but I get to him quicker and grab his hand._

_He spun around to face me his eyes were so cold just like they was when he was training new borns it froze me in my place _

"_jazz what you doing the other coven is winning theres to many of them" _

"_I don't care Bella im gone this time" he said in a rush_

"_okay well im coming with you"_

"_NO your not you cant, go back out there and fight like I trained you to do"_

"_what…" I was so confused what was happening _

" _jazz what's going on im scared please you promised"_

"_no Bella I haven't ever promised you anything no I have to go so let me go or ill remove it for you"_

" _Yes you did Jazz please… " I was so head fucked I didn't no what he was going on about after all this time _

_I just broke down into tearless sobs_

"_peter come on man let her just come man" I heard jasper wipser_

" _No you know what I told you if she comes they will come straight after her and you because they know you wont leave her like this and you cant risk that not now you've just found Alice, you've both got a better chance this way come on" _

_I could feel him prying my fingers off his when he did get out of my grip I jumped up after him but _

_he was already gone like he just disappeared I ran after his scent at caught site of his blonde hair _

"_JAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" I screamed he turned his head one last time and mouthed "stay safe _

_little one" .Then he was gone._

_It wasn't till I turned back round till I realised two vampires had followed me I acted quick and _

_jumped up on the tree and jumped out landing on the blonde ones back snapping his head clean _

_off but the brown haired one took this as an advantaged and sunk his teeth in my arm and ripped _

_it off the pain that rippled through me was unimaginable I screeched out falling to the floor, I just _

_lay there waiting...my mind going still when I realised I had nothing left now, I rolled my eyes _

_to the side and stared death in the face for the second time in my life but something changed in _

_his eyes he must have seen something on my face because he just simply said "Go…Now" so I _

_did I picked up my dismembered arm and ran and ran and ran._

_End of flashback_

_(2011) Present day_

..-..

And now Im here in Forks Washington looking for the same thing that got me into to all this mess

in the first place…answers. But I will get them and soon. After years of searching for him I finally

found him and tomorrow its my first day at Forks high school the same school he goes too.

.How sweet.

**Please Review and tell me what you think should i Continue or ditch ? =/ let me know ! **

**Thanks for reading ! **

**x  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys the outfits for this chapter are on my profile page.**

**Enjoy !**

**Answers**

Today will be my first day as a senior at forks high school and I cant wait, just knowing that im finally going to get some where after all this time searching.

To be honest I don't even know why I insisted on finding him he obviously didn't want

me in his life, but the confusion and curiosity was just eating me up inside and I had to

Know why he would get so close to me and make me feel so safe like he did if he was

Just going to leave me in the end.

Why?.

It was so cruel to leave me like that I didn't have anybody I was all alone in this world and

Still am but I learnt to cope after awhile keeping myself sane by searching for jasper

and also by teaching myself control when im around humans so I could go out in public without wanting to kill them.

I loathed feeding, it was the worst part of being a vampire I hated knowing that

over hundreds of people have died just so I didn't have to go thirsty and could simply exist it's the most selfish thing anyone could do and I do it on a regular basis and I hated that fact.

..-..

I took a quick shower and got ready for school **(outfit on profile page)** I put my brown

contacts in and chucked the rest in my back pack for when these ones dissolved. You

see my venom had some kind of effect on them and makes them dissolve, ino weird right.

Anyway I picked up my back pack and set off walking to school which wouldn't take

me long seeing as I had bought a small but cosy one bed roomed flat just around the

corner from the local dinner they had round here I could of just run there unnoticed

instead of wasting time walking but I kind of just wanted to try and be normal for a while, well as normal as a vampire can get.

Once I reached the school it was drizzling with rain and the few students that where in

the parking lot ran in the front doors getting out of the rain. Noticing that they was only a

few cars around I realised I got here faster than I expected and was early, I guess

that's a good thing though at least I wouldn't have to endure the awkward staring and

whispering at the new girl for a while. Walking inside I walked straight up to reception

were an old lady was sat tapping away at her computer.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and her head snapped up at me, her eyes

widening " hello dear can I help you " she smiled the wrinkles crinkling around her eyes as she did.

" ermm yes my names Isabella swan I'm new here I was just coming to collect my time table " I smiled back.

" oh yes dear the new student just give me one second… and here we are " she pasted me my time table " would you like me to get someone to show you were your classes are "

" um no thank you Ive got it "

" Okay dear well here is a slip you'll have to get signed by all your teachers today then j

just bring it straight back here before you go home okay ? And also here is your locker

combination " she told me when she was handed me the slip.

" I will Thank you miss.. " I looked down at the name sign on the front desk " miss cope "

and with that I walked out and headed off I quickly found it even though I had nothing to

put in it yet. I could hear peoples cars entering the parking lot and wondered when

jasper would turn up and who he would turn up with.

.. - ..

I got to my classroom and sat down at the back just before the bell rang and people stated filing in through the main door and into the class rooms.

How stupid was I to think sitting at the back of the class room might make me less

invisible to the students well let me tell you it didn't everyone was either staring at me or

whispering to their lab partners about the new " chick " I just turned around and stared out of the window waiting for their curiosity wear off.

I heard foot steps heading for my desk and looked up to see a blonde haired baby faced guy stood in front of me with a grin so big id be surprised if it didn't hurt.

" Hey im mike you must be Isabella right " he practically purred at me holding out his hand.

" Hello and its just Bella " I shook his had and he shivered for my cold touch

" Geez your freezing do you wanna come sit by me over here its a lot warmer and you'll get to be my lab partner I haven't got one " he smirked confidently

" Bad blood circulation " I grinned " and no im fine were I am thank you. But im sure that

girl over there with the brown frizzy hair whose trying to kill me with her stare right now

would just love to take you up on that offer " he turned his head to see who I was talking

about and muttered " Jessica " under his breathe then gave me a half hearted smile

before turning around and walking back to his seat where his friends were snickering.

As the door opened a sweet smell of a vampire filled my nose and for a second I

thought it was jasper until a bronze haired vamp walked through the door instead and as

cheesy as its sounds my breathing stopped as he locked eyes with me he was

absolutely breath taking, I held his gaze for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only seconds before he blinked and sat down it was then that I realised his eyes

they were like melted honey and they weren't even contacts either how was that possible ?.

Before I could think of anything else the teacher walked in.

" Okay everybody get your books out and turn to page 106 read through the page then answer the question at the bottom " everybody body groaned and got their books out.

Getting up and walking to the front I could feel everybody's stare on me and hear all their whispers.

" ughh why she so pale "

" she so pretty she looks like she belongs with the Cullen's "

" that is one fine arse phew look at the body on that "

" she's not even that pretty " I rolled my eyes at that one coming for the frizzy haired girl named Jessica who was still a bit jealous her "man" had took an interest in me.

Mr Banner looked up at me as he heard me approaching and smiled, I handed him my slip " ive been told that you needed to sign this "

" ohh yes Isabella here you go " he signed and give me the slip back " take the seat next to Mr Cullen here at the front he will be your lab partner for the rest of the term enjoy " he pointed to the seat next to the bronze haired vamp.

I went and got my bag and got a tingle of excitement in my belly when I sat down next to

him, I turned to him taking in his handsome face " hey im Bella " I smiled at him, he

looked at me with a deep frown on his face for a moment studying me probably wondering why I was so happy, Hell I don't even no why I was happy there was just

something about him that spoke to me like I could just sit here with him all day in silence

and I know I would still feel warm and happy and safe like I did in this moment, geez

maybe I was mad but I couldn't help it. Jasper had told me about mates before he left

and said that when you see your soul mate then you just know straight away but this

couldn't be why I was feeling this way would it? It couldn't be id only just met him for god

sakes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke back " hello I'm Edward, Edward Cullen "

I couldn't help the giggle that burst from my lips I just couldn't help but tease him " what like James, James bond "

He face changed from that deep frown to an amused smirk "where have you come from" he breathed

" from here and there " I grinned at him

" why haven't we of met sooner " he leaned in closer and whispered

" I didn't no you were waiting " I whispered back locked once again in his gaze

" I have been waiting a very long time for you _Bella_ " we continued to stare at each other

like we had been blind and was now seeing for the first time expressing how we felt at that moment with our eyes.

I didn't release how long our silent conversation went on for until we were brought out of our daze by people gathering their stuff as the bell went.

Me and Edward grabbed our stuff and turned to each other " what do you have now " Edward asked me

" English you? "

" I have history, will you meet me outside in the parking lot at dinner please I think we need to talk "

" okay ill see you there " I smiled at him as I walked out of the class room and down to

English but as I did I felt a strange ache in my dead heart like it was trying to pul me back to him.

Like magnerts.

..-..

English passed fairly quick and I was very eager to get into that parking lot to see what Edward was going to say I didn't no what the hell was happening to me or what I was

feeling it was like I had a deeper connection with him than anyone I had ever met

before, when he leaned into me it made my Insides feel warm and me feel safe and

that I could trust him with anything but then again I had thought I was safe with jasper

and that I could trust him and look at what he did to me. I just don't know what to think

even though I have been around for quite a while this was all still new to me I mean i

was turned when I was just 16 then I went straight into training then jasper left and then

I was left wondering around on my own for years I felt like a little 16 year old again who was clueless which I was.

I made my way to the parking lot and spotted his bronze bed head standing in front of a silver Volvo, " Hey " I said to him as I approached the car.

" Hey you want to sit in the car "

" yes " he held the passenger door open for me like a gentlemen

" thank you kind sir " I teased before sitting in the car, he threw his head back and let out a beautiful laugh that made my tummy feel warm inside again.

When he got he turned to me his face going from light to serious " ive seen you before "

I cocked I eyebrow at him " Edward ino I seen you too about an hour ago in class "

He snickered at me his eyes turning to warm honey again " no I mean ive seen you

before in my brothers thoughts " I was about to say something back but he continued

" I can read minds " he looked at me sheepishly

" you can read my mind "I rushed out

" no not yours I don't know why its very frustrating I cant tell what your thinking your very hard for me to read "

" Im….. Feeling very confused for 1 is there something wrong with me? And 2 why the hell was I in your brothers thoughts "

" well for your first question no nothing is wrong with you I don't know why I cant read

your mind and for 2 I don't know why you were in my brothers thoughts either I just

rembered your face from his thoughts he was having quite a lot when him and his mate

came to first live with us but also over the years your face pops up in his head every once in a while mostly when he's thinking back when his was in the wars with Maria "

I gasped gaping at him.

" Bella are you okay " he asked looking worried

" Edward what is your brothers name " my voice was calm compared to what I was feeling inside.

" Jasper " he simply said.

**Please review and tell me what you think "/**

**Also because this is my first ff if you have any advice or tips on the how I could make it better then please let me know it will be much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading ****J**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you alot for your reviews ****!**

**Sorry for the shortish chapters ill make**

**sure the next ones are longer.**

**Enjoy!**

" _jasper " he simply said._

**Answers**

We sat there for a while in silence. Too much was circling around in my brain and I

couldn't get any words out and Edward just sat there like he knew not to say anything just yet.

I knew coming here and finding him would be hard but I felt fine and kind of relieved

because I would finally get my answers. But now its right here in my face knowing that

he is actually here has brought all the emotions back to surface and it hurts, hurts so

bad, all the pain of being left alone and the anger god I felt so much anger why couldn't

anything in my life just be simple hell I would even settle for boring at least I wouldn't

have to feel like this every time something else in my life fucked up.

And Edward gosh I've only just found him what if he doesn't like me any more after he

finds out what I was like back then with Maria, I mean I have killed a lot of innocent

people and vampires, what if he doesn't want me and he leaves me as well im so tired of being alone.

" Bella " Edwards voice breaks me out of my thoughts

" yeah? " I mustered up a smile for him

" so you know jasper? " shit I cant let him know yet I need to find Jasper first because I

still haven't decided what will happen when I do see him I have that much anger inside of

me towards him I could probably rip his head clean off without giving it a second

thought and I don't want no one to be there stopping me from doing what I want if that's the case.

I put on my best poker face and give him a clueless look " No sorry I don't remember

any jaspers he must have just seen me every once in a while when Maria called me out to fight "

" so you was in the southern wars then ? " he questioned

" Ermm yeah I was " he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow up at me silently telling me to carry on so I did

" im from England originally but I came over to America to find my mother when I was 16

but didn't very far before Maria found me and bit me next thing I know I was feeling my

own heart stop but still being able to open my eyes…" I continued the rest of my story

about waking up a vampire feeding for the first time, fighting in the wars. I told him as

much truth as I could without telling him about jasper, it was so tempting to tell him

though it was nice to finally have some one talk to I loved it.

" You've been on your own all this time " he looked genuinely upset by this and it made

me feel a little lighter knowing that he may actually care about me because I certainly did him.

" yeah I have, I'm okay now though I mean I just found you right " I smiled a small smile up at him.

" yeah you definitely have and ill try my best to make sure your never alone again,

please tell me you feel this " with that he grabbed my hand which sent an electric

current rushing through warming me up head to toe.

" yes I feel it " I whispered softly

" good because as corny and old fashioned its sounds I don't think I can let you ever go

now I've found you " he breathed his sweet breath washing over my face.

" Just don't make any promises please "

He looked at me confused " why would you say that ? "

I smiled sadly at him " its just people who are surrposed to be there and make promises

to me seem to always end up leaving"

" oh your mother " and Jasper I add silently.

As the bell went we got out the car and Edward walked to my side and wrapped his arm

around my shoulders pulling me into his side his grip gentle but also firm and with his 6

Foot 2 inch form towering over my 5 foot 2 inch his hold looked almost

possessive but I kind of loved It, it made me feel safe something that I haven't felt In a long time.

..-..

The rest of the day went by quickly and here I was standing outside Edwards car waiting for him to come out

I wanted to just see him one more time before I went out looking for Jasper

tonight. When he finally got to me I reached up and pulled him into to a hug

" im really glad I met you today Edward " I whispered his name.

" me too, you want to come back to my house with me I can introduce you to everyone I

just know Esme and Alice are going to love you and defiantly Carlise he works at the

local hospital but should be home a little later… plus I don't really want to leave you yet " he slimed sheepishly at me."

I giggled at him " me neither if im honest but I cant, I have some stuff to take care off

tonight I still haven't unpacked yet and I kind of just wanna settle in before I do anything

else, get things sorted so Ill see you tomorrow okay " I smiled walking backwards.

" yeah sure ill be seeing you _Bella_ " he hopped in his car and sped out of the parking lot.

I waited till his car was out of site before I walked home and sat on my couch waiting for

the night.

..-..

Once it was dark outside I waited 2 hours before I made my way back to school. When I

got there I walked up to the spot where Edward had parked his car and inhaled a deep

breath and set off unnoticed following his sweet scent until I got to a huge 3 storey white house.

The house was surrounded by the forest so I silently sprinted off into the trees and crept

around the back of the house and claimed up a tree and listened to the movement going on inside the house.

" Emmet stop it " giggled a girls voice from the top floor ugh I really don't need to hear that.

A leather seat creaked from downstairs and then my ears where filled with beautiful

piano music, it was so peaceful it just kind of sucked you in. I was so busy listening to

the music and forgetting were I was I hadn't noticed someone sneak out of the house

and climb into the tree next to me until they jumped on me and we both fell carelessly to the ground.

As we hit the ground my attacker fell on top of me pinning me to the ground, I had to

think fast and grabbed them by the arms and switched our roles so now I had them

pinned to the floor. It was then that I noticed that it was a woman with long blonde hair

and the same coloured eyes as Edward, she managed to lift her foot underneath me

and kick me in the chest sending me flying into a tree the force of it snapped the tree in

half taking me with it.

I sprung back and spotted my pray before I pounced on her sending us both rolling on

the floor, she nearly got on top of me but I wasn't letting this bitch do it again

so I turned my upper body leaving me half on top of her and snapped my teeth at her

shoulder piercing her marble skin.

As she screamed out from the pain I was gripped by

my upper arms again and swung around and threw into another tree, I got up and

looked back noticing another vampire had joined her but this one was built like a house itself.

A twig broke under my shoe and his head snapped up just before he took of after me I

turned around and sprinted through the forest and didn't get very far before what felt like

a boulder had connected with my back and I was pinned to the floor with my arms

restrained in my attackers giant hands. He yanked me up and dragged me over to the

blonde who was stood and the front door snarling at me under her breath they was no

point fighting them now it was two against one and they weren't weak. They dragged me

in the house and up a flight of stairs were stood three other vampires and one of them was…

.Edward.

His face was confused at first before it turned into pure anger and he darted over to me

at first I thought he was going to hit me or something but then he ripped the vampires

hands off me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders tucking my face into his chest.

" Emmet what the fuck do you think your doing " Edward all but shouted at the big guy

" What the hell bro this little bitch just tried to take a chunk out off Rosie's shoulder "

I turned my head around to see the guy Emmet standing protectively next to the blondes side

were she was still wincing as she tended to the bite I gave her. I smiled at that glad

to know I hurt the bitch, she shouldn't of fucking jumped on me then, my smile dropped

when Edward pulled me back by my shoulders so he could see my face and said

" Bella is that true "

" yes " I whispered then continued " only because she jumped on me " ino I sounded like

a child but I didn't want Edward to be mad at .

" Edward she was sat hiding in the fucking tree at the back staring through our windows,

I caught her through mine and ems window what the hell was I surrposed to think " the blonde one named rose said.

The other couple of vamps were still stood there in the middle of the kitchen just looking

back and forth between Edward and me and Emmet and Rose, Edward turned back to me.

" Bella if you wanted me you could of just knocked on the front door and asked for me

instead of hiding out there and trying to rip off my sisters arm " he told me with a straight face but

I could see the amusement in his eyes.

" I wasn't here for you " I told him bluntly, now he looked confused again he went to say

something else before he was cut off

" She was here for me "

Everyone's head including mine whipped around to see the newcomers come in threw

the large slide in balcony doors at the other side of the room.

I took a step forward out of Edwards arms

" Hello Isabella "

" Hello Jasper "

**:D Jaspers here finaly...**

**Please review and tell me what you think "/**

**Thank you for reading  
><strong>

**x  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy !**

_" Hello Jasper "_

**Answers**

" I wondered how long it would take for you to find me "

" yeah well its hard when you don't know where your surrpose to start looking " I shot back at him.

Neither of us said anything else we just both stood there staring at each over, he still

looked the same maybe a bit less wild now he didn't have flaming red eyes.

" We need to talk now " I said calmly but firm

" Maybe we should go for a walk were we would have a bit more privacy im sure you have a lot of things you would like to ask " he spoke back evenly

" you have know idea " I whispered back more to myself than him but I know heard it.

he turned to the girl stood next to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead before

turning and walking back out through the balcony doors and jumping down. I took a

step forward to join him before Edward grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

" What's going on Bella "

" listen I lied to you when I said I didn't know jasper because quite frankly I do know him

a lot, I mean I did back when I was with Marias army, but something happened and I

need to talk with jasper right now before I tell you anymore okay because there's still a

lot of stuff that I don't know that's why im here today okay " I told him quickly pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

He let out a big sigh " but you'll be back right ? "

" yes ill be right back, even if I don't get what I came here for ill be back for you I told

already I like you, like really like you and I know that strange because we've known each

over not even a day but when I feel something im not one to walk away from it so you really have nothing to worry about " I assured him

" okay " he simply said before releasing my shoulders

I took a deep breath I didn't need before turning and walking straight after jasper

..-..

I followed jaspers scent all the way up into the middle of the forest where he stood hands in pockets waiting for me.

I didn't even take a second to think before marching right up to him and kicking him

square in the chest sending him crashing into three trees before he sprung back up, but

I was already there ready for my next move. I lunged at him taking us both down to the

ground with me straddling his legs with a fist full of his hair, he managed to flip us over

pinning my hands above my head but I broke one loose and took a swipe at his face but

he was quick and dodged my attempts. One good thing I guess about jasper is that he's

a very good fighter and could easily kill but I was also good seeing as I learnt from

the master him self. He trapped both my arms in one of his and sat on my legs literally

pinning me to the floor and I couldn't budge, no matter how old I actually was or how

good a fighter I was jasper was a lot, lot bigger than me and better so really I stood no

chance but I didn't care I was sooooo fucking angry !

" shit Bella stop "

" No. Let me fucking go, im gonna fucking kill you I HATE YOU " I screamed at him

trying to kick my leg but it was useless since he was sat on them putting all his dead

weight on them making it near impossible for me to move.

" Listen Bella just calm down and we can speak okay I just need you to stop trying to

fight me " he spoke as calmly as he could but I didn't listen to him

With the hand he wasn't using he grabbed my chin forcing me to face him

" Little one please just calm down and let me explain im not going to fight you "

" how dare you, you don't have the right to call me that anymore you gave up all rights

the moment you walked away, and good if you don't fight back it'll just make it easier to kill you " I spat at him

" you don't mean that ino your angry but you don't mean that" he whispered

" angry is an understatement im fucking livid and mean it, like you meant it when you left me for dead that day "

" I didn't leave you for dead I made sure you were safe before I left, Alice said you would be alright "

" Well Alice was fucking wrong because just after you left two vampires nearly killed me,

but for some unfortunate reason he let me go " I hissed at him and snapped my head to the side to get my chin out of his hand.

" but you made it out okay your fine now " he stated

" do I look pissing alright to you because some how I don't think I do " I seethed

Jasper stared in my eyes and I suddenly felt a wave of calm come over me just like I

always used to do when I was around jasper.

" What are you doing to me "

" Im just trying to help you calm "

" How, how are you doing that Stop It " I said as I felt another wave of calmness roll over me .

" I can manipulate peoples emotions " he said sheepishly

" ohh another thing I don't know, jasper did I even really know you or was every thing you did just one big lie " I shot out

" No every thing was real I just couldn't tell anybody about my power even you if Maria

found out I had told somebody she would have killed them, I was her secret weapon as

where you Isabella " he told me.

" Hu why the hell was I her secret weapon I was just a fighter, a number "

" No you weren't you were never just a number Bella and if you promise not to do anything stupid I will let you go and explain properly "

" Ok " I simply said he looks at me for a second not believing me.

" Jasper just let me go I came here for answer and im going to get them so if your going

to give them me I promise not to do anything… yet " I told him

he studied me silently for a minute before he saw what he needed and nodded before

releasing me and getting off me sitting crossed legged in front of me like we used to back in the day.

I got up and put a bit of distance between us and mirrored his position.

" So go on im waiting " I said impatiently

He let out a big sigh before he spoke

" Right were do I start … " " the Beginning " I cut in sarcastically

He shot me a look that told me to shut up so I did for now

" Well when you first ever arrived here Maria was out looking for more numbers like

always and took Lucy with her, but you see Lucy also had a gift and that gift was that

she could tell what other peoples gift were weather human or immortal with just a touch, and as it

so happens on one of there outings you had arrived and you bumped into Lucy and you

had an very raw gift that Lucy knew Maria would love to have in her there collection so she told

Maria and Maria found you and turned you right away … " " wait, wait, wait I have a gift

why the fuck didn't you tell me this before " I rambled.

" Yes you're a mental shield " he identified.

" Wow, I bet that's why Edward cant read my mind "

Jasper laughed " he cant read your mind abet that's got him going mad "

" I think he likes the silence " I told him quietly

" well yes anyway as I was saying Maria gave you to me to train up and keep safe so

she could gradually start building her own small army of vampires with powers but she

only had us so far an Lucy but she was just there to help find the rawest powers."

" Yeah but still this doesn't explain why you left me Jasper " I exclaimed

" ino im getting there, never in a million years did I ever think I would actually end up

growing close to you Isabella I was a cold hearted monster I killed and killed that's what

I lived for and then you came along this little innocent girl who didn't even no how to

think of something bad never mind get stuck in right into the middle of the nightmare I

was living in, but you where and as soon as we got to know more of each other I

couldn't help but feel protective over you. At first I wondered if my feelings for you

were more than friendly but then I realised you were like my little baby sister or best

friend and I loved you, not romantically but I did love I mean I do still love you and I

knew what Maria had planned for you making us into a small army and sending us to

fight in places I knew you wouldn't survive. That's when I started to plan and I planed out that on

the next big fight you and me were going to make a run for it and I was going to take

you away from all the violence and try to give you the life you deserved, I had it

all worked out I was going to help you with blood control then send you to

school so you can live out being a teenager again and I was going to get a job so we

could just be normal for a while but all my plans were gone once I met Alice "

" So you ditched me for a girl Jasper did I mean so little to you " I felt the sting at the back of my eyes.

" NO Isabella let me finish I wasn't done, any way I went on an errand for Maria and

ended up going into the local café to think my plan over some more but when I got in

there this little pixie was sat in there waiting for me and she reminded me a lot of you,

yano small, happy little thing but then she sat me down and told me that if I went

through with my plan Maria and her army would find us both and kill us, we wouldn't

stand a chance. You see Alice also has a power she can see the future and that's were

she saw us heading if I carried out my plan because Maria had seen how close we had grown and when we both went missing she knew I wouldn't leave you and we were both

soon caught, but Alice seen that if we both went different ways they would be no way

Maria would find us. And look at us now both still alive and because we went different

ways " he smiled a small smile at the end

" But Jasper why didn't you just tell me we had to go separate ways for a few years, I

would have done it jasper and it wouldn't have hurt as much, do you understand how

much you've actually hurt me, do you ? " at times like this were my emotions got the

best of me I wish I could just cry real tears to just get it all out, feel something.

" Ino Isabella and I will never forgive myself for that hurt that I caused you but I don't

regret leaving you because I would rather me lie to you and make you hate me and you still be alive

than me not lie to you and you get killed " he expressed

" But we could of done something "

" No Isabella, we looked at different ways to tell you but every plan had the same

outcome we ended up dead because you always ended up coming finding me to early

and we got caught so the only way was to leave to like that and hurt you and im sorry I did hurt you so much but aleast your alive" he looked at me waiting for my response.

I didn't really no what to say if he was telling the truth I couldn't be too fucking mad at

him because his was just trying to save us both and when I think about it I probably

would have gone looking for him sooner if he would have told me what was going on.

" im still pissed at you " I gave him a small smile.

" I wouldn't expected anything less " he sent me a small smile back.

" So this Alice your girlfriend now "

" Bella she more than just my girlfriend she's my mate " he smiled at me.

" Oh Wow, but how did you know I mean how did you find out she was your mate " I asked intrigued

" Well Bella I think you Know " he teased

" Hu, what do you mean " I asked confused

" You and Edward, Alice is going to kill me for telling you and not letting you figure it out

yourself but I think you already have abit haven't you, yano the intense connection you

feel with him that is it, that's how you know you've found your mate " he laughed at my at my stunned expression.

His face suddenly turned serious

" I've really missed you princess " he said kind of sadly calling me by my old nick name

" ive missed you too " I smiled sadly at him

" so am I forgiven "

" No fucking way you have serious butt licking to do old man " he snickered at my choice of words.

" just don't make me regret it again Jasper I seriously cant take that kind of pain again "

" you wont " I really hope not I added silently.

**Thanks for your reviews guys keep them coming =D**

**Thanks for reading !**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but life's been a bitch lately "/**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers<strong>

After our talk I told Jasper to tell Edward I was going home for awhile because I just

needed sometime alone to think and that I would see him tomorrow at school. Its going

to take me some time to think stuff through and wonder what to do I mean I've just

spent years and years of my existence searching for jasper to take my revenge and in

the end it was all just a big fat lie. All this time I thought Jasper didn't care he didn't want

me around anymore when the truth was he left because he did care, he cared a lot. It

was going to take me a long time before I can even think to trust jasper again yeah he

didn't leave because of the reasons I believed but he did still lie and I still hurt for all

these years that kind of pain just doesn't go away fast and part of it probably never will.

Once I arrived home I headed straight to the bathroom for a hot shower, I peeled my

clothes off and climbed in the shower sighing at the warm feeling rushing from head to

toe from the hot water I almost felt human again when I felt warm like this alls that was missing was the beat of my heart.

I missed being human and innocent but most of all I missed just being able to jump

under my covers rest my head and falling to sleep and escaping the drama of life for just

a few hours. I got out the shower and put on my shorts and vest top (**all outfit on profile page**) got in bed and just shut my eyes trying to rest my mind

so I could have peace for just a few minutes but that wasn't going to happen any time soon to

much stuff was going on in my head and in the centre of it all was Edward.

Edward.

I really don't know were to start my head was just a mess of noise one minute its telling

me to not fall in the trap again of being so naive and trusting someone quickly, then

another part is telling me to shut the hell up and that ino some how that Edward is

different and what I am feeling for him is the real thing. Mate, Edward is my soul mate

well according to Jasper he is and I believe him on this because of the strong

connection I felt from the first second I saw Edward and the strange pull that tugs on my heart when I walk away from him.

" Hey sleeping beauty what you thinking so hard about " I jumped out off bed at lighting

speed spinning around to a grinning Edward who had just come through my window. I

had been so deep in thought that I didn't even hear him opening the window.

" What are you doing here ? " I whispered to him still abit startled by his sudden appearance.

" Well I didn't like the thought of you having to stay alone all night and I was kind of

hoping you would tell me what the hell just went on back there and I want the truth this

time Isabella " aaahhh so he's abit pissed off and I don't blame him after all I did lie to him.

" okay well you might want to sit down it's a long story … " we both sat down facing each

other on my bed while I told him everything not missing out anything this time. He stayed

silent through it all with a calm face which I think he was doing for my benefit more than his.

"… and that's why I came to forks to find Jasper and demand my answers, I needed to know Edward " I finished.

" Why didn't you just tell me this earlier I could of helped you handle it better instead of you trying to rip my sisters arm off " he raised his brow.

" Ino I'm sorry I lied to you I truly am , but I didn't no what I wanted to do when I found

Jasper at first my intentions were seriously wanting to kill him but when I saw him and we started talking things changed " I told him.

" Ino I heard it all through Jaspers thoughts "

" I am sorry though Edward " I smiled sheepishly at him.

" I know just don't lie to me again Bella " he said with a small smile.

" I wont "

He suddenly looked down

" Nice top " he smirked at me, I looked down and noticed my nipple were rock hard and

very noticeable seeing as I didn't put a bra on after I had come out of the shower.

I snapped my arms over my breasts to hide my traitor nipples from his view, I swear if I

was human I would be blushing so much right now. I let out a nervous giggle and he just

through his head back and laughed at my expression. He swiftly looked back at me his

face serious once again, he reached out grabbed my arms and pulled them slowly away from my chest .

" don't hide yourself from me Bella your beautiful " his whispered in a husky voice.

We stared at each over for a second in silence and I started feeling tingly all over with

the look he was giving me, with his hooded eyes and parted lips. My eyes moved down

to his mouth as his pink tongue peaked out of his mouth and slowly wet his bottom lip,

my eyes shot back up his and my breathing was becoming faster as were his. He

leaned down closer to me and I automatically tilted my head to the side waiting for his

lips to meet mine, I couldn't wait any longer so I met his lips half way and oh god his lips

were so soft but yet so firm. He opened his mouth and his tongue licked at my bottom

tasting me I gasped as I felt his tongue and then I just snapped and dove my hands in

his hair pulling myself onto his lap, opening my mouth and meeting his tongue tasting him for the first time.

I twisted my head more trying to get further into his mouth trying to

taste more of his sweet venom that he was producing, I could feel his excitement under

my thigh and I couldn't stop my self for grinding myself against him. He grunted as I did

this and one of his large hands flew to the small of my back pulling me closer to him

as the other grabbed a handful of my hair twisting it in his clenched fist, I moaned

breathlessly from both the pleasure and pain it caused me. He let go of my hair both

hands now grabbing hold of my arse to ground me down on his arousal making us

both moan from the intense feeling it sent shooting threw us, the feeling of his hard cock

against my pussy were overwhelming and we both started panting as we were moved

against each other. He broke his mouth from mine moving his mouth down to my neck

sucking on the skin there were my pulse should be, I threw my head back whimpering

giving him more access. He squeezed my arse tight as he started thrusting up grinding

against my wet heat through his jeans. The intense pleasure was almost unbearable

before a tight feeling entered my belly and it keep on winding and getting tighter and

tighter with each thrust I've never felt this before but I was pretty sure I was going to cum.

" Bella I'm so close, cum with me baby let go " he moaned at me.

With his words the coil that had wound so tight in my stomach exploded and my eyes

rolled into the back of my head and the pleasure shot through my body sending tingles

from head to toe, Edward thrust up 3 more times grunting my name as he came. We

both stilled resting our foreheads on each others shoulders, our breathing slowing down

as our hands lazily caressed each other. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rubbed slow circles on my back.

I lifted my head up and cupped his cheeks in my hands bringing my lips back to his

giving him a chaste kiss. I pulled back and looked into his eyes smiling as he lazily

smiled back pecking me on my swollen lips again.

" Edward Cullen you have just gave me my first kiss and first orgasm all at the same time you should be proud " I tilted my head smirking at him.

His eyes widened in surprise " Really I was your first kiss "

" Yerp " I popped the p and smacked a kiss on his lips " and now you have I don't think

I'm going to be able to "_kiss" _stop "_kiss" _kissing "_kiss"_ you " I told him

" Well that's good because I don't ever plan on stopping either " he smirked at me.

" And it makes me very happy that I had the pleasure of being your first kiss as you were mine " he told me and it surprised me.

" What you've never been kissed "

" nope " he popped the p back at me copying me smiling.

" But how is that possible your so hot " He through he head back laughing but stopped

and looked at me and just smiled not answering me back.

" Do you think were moving to fast I mean we did only just meet " I asked him seriously.

" Bella we have eternity it doesn't really matter, why waste it on waiting and doing things

slow when we both feel this way why not start our life's together now, that is if your

okay with not going slow I mean im not saying lets have sex right now but I do want to

be able to hold your hand in public and show everybody that your mine " he expressed to me.

" I want that too " I whispered back.

" Good I'm glad were on the same level " he smiled but then his face suddenly turned

into a grimace " as much I would love to stay sat like this and talk dried up cum is not

comfortable in the slightest " he told me frowning.

I giggled and got off his lap only now noticing the wet feeling in my boy shorts.

He got up and turned to me " Ill be back to pick you up in a while for school okay " he

bent down and kissed my forehead but I grabbed his hair and kissed him sound on the

lips. He pulled back smiling and went to climb back out my window.

" Edward you can use the front door you know " he just laughed and carried on climbing through my window.

" See you later _Bella_" he whispered before he dropped from the window.

.What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Let me Know what your thinking of the story so far also if theres anything you think i should add to the story just let me know.<br>**

**Thanks for reading !**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry for the very late update just finished college so everything has been rush rush rush with all the last minute write ups and stuff, but now**

I have finished thankfully ill have more time to spend on my story which means longer chapters and more updates and again sorry !

**Outfits on profile page.**

enjoy !

* * *

><p>Answers <p>

Once Edward had left I unpacked the rest of my stuff and before I knew it the light was coming

through the window. I looked at the clock noticing that Edward would be picking me up soon so I

set off to get ready. I stood in front of the mirror looking into my dull red eyes, I would have to

feed very soon now that I go to a school that's full of delicious smelling humans I really wouldn't

want to slip up, I did how ever though want to know how Edward got his honey coloured

eyes I would have to talk to him about that later. I put my muddy brown

contacts in and ran my fingers through my naturally wavy hair I couldn't be bothered doing

anything else with it today I put on my clothes and locked everything up just before Edward pulled up in his car.

I strolled up to the car in human pace just in case my neighbours were watching somewhere.

Before I got to the car door Edward jumped out and ran round to my side in not so human pace and opened my door for me like the gentlemen his was.

" Hey I missed you " he smiled crookedly down at me.

" Edward you just saw me a few hours ago " I laughed while getting into the car seat.

" I know " he grinned.

" well in that case I missed you too " I told him, he threw his head back laughing as he shut my

door and walked round to the drivers door before climbing in.

" So I was thinking you should come over to my place tonight " he told me bluntly as he started the car up and set off to school.

" Ermm yeah I'm not so sure that would be a good idea after what went down yesterday " I told him honestly.

" don't be silly yesterday's in the past now and after what you've been through if it had been me

I would have done a lot worse than just nearly bite Roses arm off " he turned his head and grinned at me .

" And I know Esme really wants to meet you "

We sat there in silence for awhile with nothing but the purr of the engine as we drove to school.

We reached school and entered the parking lot quickly parking into a space, he shut off the engine and turned in his seat to look at me.

" So will you please come I really want you to meet everyone properly this time " he asked me.

I let out a huge breath before answering

" Sure why not " I said with a small smile hoping by the end of the night I wouldn't regret that answer.

His face lit up brightly and I knew I had made the right decision.

He leaned over to my seat bringing his face closer and closer to mine until I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

" Thank you " he whispered.

I tilted my head to the side waiting for the incoming kiss but was surprised when he quickly

pecked the corner of my mouth and moved straight back to his own seat grinning at me.

I scowled at him not happy with being teased by him. He just smirked back and said

" What? "

Instead of answering him I lunged across to his seat planting myself into his lap making him gasp

before smacking a searing kiss on his lips. I caught his bottom lip in-between my teeth as I

ground down onto his growing arousal before quickly opening his door and jumping out.

" That's what you get for being such a tease " I sent him my own smirk as he sat there staring at me mouth wide open.

" Good luck with hiding that " I pointed out his obvious arousal in his pants just as the bell went,

I leaned over him to retrieve my school bag then started making my way to the school doors leaving him sat in the car.

…-…

Classes passed fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was waiting for

Edward at my locker so we could go get " lunch ". I looked up just in time to see him walk

around the corner, once he had reached me he grabbed my hand then grabbed my chin with his

other hand and give me a quick peck on the lips before turning my chin so he could whisper into

my ear.

" Don't think I've forgot about that little stunt this morning little lady and I WILL make sure I get my own back " he whispered hotly into my ear.

" can't wait " I whispered back before tightening my grip on his hand and pulling him towards the doors.

As soon as we steeped into the lunch room everybody went silent and everyone's eyes seemed to

zoom in on mine and Edwards interlaced hands, this went on for a moment or two before

everyone turned to their little group of friends and started gossiping and talking shit about the

new couple in school. Cue eye roll.

Me and Edward just acted like we had noticed nothing different and continued

walking over to the table of the back of the hall. As much as I would have loved to not hear what

people had been saying unfortunately being a vampire came with certain little quirks such as

being able to hear nearly everything. Like these humans thought me and Edward couldn't hear

them gossip quietly with their friends, well we could and thankfully for me that's all

I could hear but not so much for Edward as he had to put up with there inner voices as well, and by the grimace on his face right now they weren't pretty thoughts.

" O.M.G he's so hot why the hell would he want to be with her gosh I should like totally be on his arm instead "

" I would still bone her "

" I wish I could find somebody like that, so hot "

" It doesn't worry me ill still have her in no time trust me she loves the mikester "

I snapped my head round at that thought and found myself staring into the eyes of mike, I think

he tried to wink at me but it just looked like he had something stuck in his eye and was trying to

blink it out, so funny.

He turned to his friend who's name I think was Tyler he's in a one of my classes .

" See I told you, just by that look I know I have her under my charm trap, just wait it will only be a matter of time before I have her eating out of the palm of my hand " he smirked at Tyler

" Err yeah buddy sure what ever you say right " Tyler said barley holding back his laughter.

When me and Edward sat down at the table with our backs facing everyone he grabbed the edge

of my chair pulling my chair right next to his and wrapped his arm around me making me

snuggle into his side. I could feel his breath tickling the hair on the top of my head.

" So the mikester huh " he said in amusement. I couldn't help the giggle that erupted from my mouth which followed by my loud belly laugh because I just couldn't get the image of mike trying to wink out of my head and trust me it was so funny.

Once my laughter had calmed down I sat up in my chair and turned round to Edward

" Edward why are your eyes golden I've never seen that colour before on a vampire and I noticed

jaspers were the same also? " I questioned him.

" My family and I only drink from the blood of animals " he told me.

" Wait, what you mean you can actually survive on that stuff doesn't it taste horrible? how do you control yourself? haven't you eve…"

" WOW hold up ill explain everything just one question at a time yes? " he looked at me waiting for an answer.

" Okay sorry " I said quickly.

" Well first off yes we can survive off animal blood and it really doesn't taste all that bad after

awhile sure human blood is much better for our lets say taste buds but I don't want to kill people

Bella, yes there was a time when Carlisle had first changed me and I kind of went off on my own

not wanting to have to stick to the "Vegetarian diet" as Carlisle called it I mean I was turned a

vampire for a reason so why not be a vampire, a Monster and feed from humans so that's what I

did, and sure it was a lot more satisfying than deer but the guilt I felt after killing that person just

kept on eating away at me until one night I went out to feed and I was walking down a dark alley in Canada and I spotted a human at the end and their blood smelt so good seeing as I was really

hungry so I didn't even think twice before snapping their neck and draining them dry. After my

blood thirsty haze had worn off and I went to pick up the body to bury it I noticed it was a girl

she couldn't have been any older than 15 and I had just ended her life, to think that little girl was

someone's daughter and sister broke my dead heart and that night after burying her body I swore

to myself never again would I kill a human good or bad and then I rung Carlisle up and he came

and picked me up took me home and I've never drunk from a human since sure its been really hard but its worth it in my eyes " he told me seriously quiet so only I could hear.

I sat there for a minute thinking through everything he had just told me, the guilt he just

explained is exactly the same as how I feel when I feed and I truly would change my diet to get

rid of that feeling every time I feed…yes I had made up my mind up I just hope I was strong enough to follow through.

" Edward would you help me change please, like you said I don't want to be a monster I just

didn't see any other way out, feeding off humans is all I've ever been taught but Ill really try hard

to stop but I think I may need your help this would be completely new for me " I asked him.

" Of course I will Bella nothing would make me happier and your not a monster you could never be " he told me.

" To you I might not be but in the eyes of all those people I killed Edward just to feed my selfish

hunger I was their personal monster, their worst nightmare and I don't want to be anymore, I never wanted to be that " I told him sadly.

" We'll get started tonight then " we smiled at each other

" But first you have to meet my family " I groaned at that bit dreading it.

The bell went signalling lunch over with.

..-..

Last period me and Edward both had biology together and I had got here before him because he

had gym and was probably getting changed at human pace, just imaging Edward getting changed

brought on a whole new fantasy one that involved Edward and me at home in my shower starting with me first

Me washing off all that human smelly sweat that had been floating around in the changing room,

but any way back to the daydream I've just got out of my clothes still in my underwear and sauntered

over to Edward who is stood near the floor length mirror in my bathroom once I reach him I spin

him around so he is facing the mirror with me stood in front of him, quickly splitting his shirt in half sending buttons flying everywhere.

I grin up at him before I tease his collarbones, sucking, biting and licking

them before slowly moving my mouth south to his hair sprinkled chest, over his Pecs then

catching his by surprise making him gasp by latching on to his nipple biting and sucking on it till

I'm satisfied that its hard enough before repeating the same on the other nipple making that one erect as well before dropping down on my knees in front of him and smirking up at him as my

hands shoot out in front of me and snap his button undone making his breath hitch, I slowly drag his zipper down prolonging the tease…

A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my day dream, I swing around in my seat bringing me face to face with a very amused Edward.

" You where thinking hard there love what's got you so hot and bothered " he smirks.

" You " I whisper to him watching the way his pink tongue caresses his bottom lip as he wets it.

" You are so bad, do you understand how much I want to snatch that little body of yours up right now and…

" Mr Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class " we both snap our heads

round to the front noticing that well we had been to engrossed in our own world we had missed the teacher walking in and telling everyone to get their books out.

" Erm no Sir " Edward mumbled back.

" Good now get on with your work, Everybody page 106 " the teacher instructed everybody. 

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be Bella's first " vegetarian " hunt plus meeting the cullen family but there will also be a little twist. =D<p>

Thank you for reading please review and tell me what your thinking about the story !

x 


End file.
